Johann Fennhoff
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Doctor Faustus from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Doctor Faustus. Dr. Johann Fennhoff, also known as Viktor Ivchenko, is the main antagonist of Season 1 of the TV series Marvel's Agent Carter. He is a psychiatrist and former leader of Soviet Union spy agency known as Leviathan. He leads a campaign alongside Dottie Underwood against Howard Stark whom he blamed for the death of his brother from an attack involving one of Stark's failed experiments. He is portrayed by . Overview Originally a medical officer in the Soviet Armed Forces, during World War II, Johann Fennhoff realized he could use his techniques to the point of fully hypnotizing other people. In 1944, he was one of the few survivors of the incident that became known as the Battle of Finow, and was recruited as a scientist to work for Leviathan. Calling himself Viktor Ivchenko, re-arranging the name of Private Ovechkin, the first man he helped save with his methods, he orchestrated the campaign against the American inventor Howard Stark whom he blamed for the death of his brother at Finow. Fennhoff was eventually captured by the Strategic Scientific Reserve and put in the same prison cell as HYDRA scientist Arnim Zola. Personality Johann Fennhoff was originally a kind and sympathetic man. Seeing the pain in a Soviet Soldier facing amputation, Fennhoff did everything within his power to allow him to survive. Fennhoff drastically changed when he saw his comrades brutally murder each other during the Battle of Finow. Hiding behind a persona of good will, he was able to manipulate others and hypnotize them. He had a complete disregard for human life, especially Americans, as he did not only kill S.S.R. agents but killed innocent civilians just to test a stolen weapon and get his revenge on Howard Stark. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Hypnosis': Using his voice while rubbing his ring, Fennhoff can hypnotize his victims and make them do whatever he wants. He was able to make Agent Yauch commit suicide by walking into traffic. He also manipulated Roger Dooley to help him steal an item and force him to wear a Stark Heat Vest that would end up killing him, and used Howard Stark's moment of greatest shame, not being able to rescue Captain America, to manipulate him into releasing Midnight Oil on New York City during the first anniversary of V-E Day. However, Fennhoff's victims can regain their senses during their state of hypnosis, as both Dooley and Stark managed to recover from their hallucinations. Abilities *'Expert Spy': Fennhoff was able to fool agents of the SSR into letting them believe that he wanted to be their ally, but he actually planned to infiltrate the office and retrieve a particular item for Leviathan. *'Expert Physician': During World War II, Fennhoff was a physician in the Soviet Army. He performed urgent laryngotomy procedures on the field on Leet Brannis and Sasha Demidov, saving their lives after the larynx of each man was destroyed due to Midnight Oil during the Battle of Finow. *'Master Tactician': Fennhoff developed a plan to frame Howard Stark for the theft, sale and misuse of his most dangerous inventions, that would have finished with a massive slaughter on Times Square during V-E Day, out of revenge for what happened in Finow and the death of his own brother. Equipment *'Handgun': During the Infiltration into the Red Room Academy, Fennhoff took the gun of Mike Li, who had just been killed by Eva. When his ally, Nikola took Happy Sam Sawyer hostage and attempted to use him as a bargaining tool, Fennhoff was forced to execute his friend with a single bullet to the heart. *'Stark Heat Vest': As a distraction while escaping from the Strategic Scientific Reserve's custody, Fennhoff forced Chief Roger Dooley to wear and activate the Stark Heat Vest, knowing that it would overload and cause a massive explosion, killing Dooley and any S.S.R. agents nearby. *'Midnight Oil': For his revenge against Howard Stark for his war crimes during the Battle of Finow, Fennhoff and Dottie Underwood stole the Midnight Oil in order to disgrace the inventor. Seeking to test the device's abilities, Fennhoff caused the Massacre at the Cinema Theater, killing 46 civilians before attempting to spread the gas over New York City. However his scheme was stopped by Peggy Carter and the S.S.R. Trivia *In the comics, Johann Fennhoff was a brilliant psychiatrist and mind-manipulator, assuming the code-name Doctor Faustus, and becoming a frequent enemy of Captain America. This was referenced at the beginning of the episode Snafu when he was reading Christopher Marlowe's The Tragic Life of Doctor Faustus. Navigation Category:Murderer Category:Marvel Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Imprisoned Category:Big Bads Category:Vengeful Category:Brainwashers Category:Sophisticated Category:In Love Category:Legacy Category:Arrogant Category:Master Orator Category:Weaklings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Inconclusive Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Siblings Category:Genocidal Category:Incriminators Category:Extortionists Category:Liars Category:Enigmatic Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Nemesis Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Elderly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Strategic Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Stalkers Category:Thief Category:Control Freaks Category:Trickster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supervillains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Muses Category:Posthumous Category:Science Fantasy Villains